The present invention relates to apparatus for use in cutting the corners of a vitreous sheet.
There is an increasing demand for vitreous sheets having rounded corners. Familiar examples of the use of such sheets are as glazings for railway carriages and as mirrors.
Hitherto such sheets have been scored manually using a template and the sheets are then broken along the scored lines.
Such a process is time consuming and requires skilled labour.